The goal of the present ICOHRTA-AIDS/TB proposal to the Fogarty International Center (FIC) is to develop and initiate a pilot tuberculosis (TB)-oriented training program in clinical, health services, and operational research. We intend to use this pilot program as the basis of a competitive comprehensive ICHORTA-AIDS/TB cooperative agreement application for fiscal year 2003. We will ensure that a comprehensive ICOHRTA-AIDS/TB program will be well integrated with other relevant TB, HIV/AIDS, and HTL V-I programs at UPGH and the rest of Peru. The proposed planning grant and subsequent training and research cooperative agreement proposal is a collaborative initiative between three institutions with well-established training experiences in Peru--the Instituto de Medicina Tropical Alexander von Humboldt (IMTAvH) of the Universidad Peruana Gayetano Heredia (UPGH), the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB), and the Prince Leopold Institute of Tropical Medicine Antwerp (ITMA)--with the purpose of strengthening the abilities of Peruvian and regional Latin American scientists, physicians, and public health practitioners in sustainable clinical, operational and health services research. The focus of this proposal will be the application of clinical science and health care services research to benefit individuals infected with TB, with an emphasis on those co-infected with HIV and/or HTLV-I.